Electronic rock
, an early form of music sampler, used extensively in the late 1960s and early 1970s]] Electronic rock, also commonly referred to as synthrock, electrorock, techno-rock or digital rock, is rock music generated with electronic instruments. It has been highly dependent on technological developments, particularly the invention and refinement of the synthesizer, the development of the MIDI digital format and computer technology. In the late 1960s, rock musicians began to use electronic instruments, like the theremin and Mellotron, to supplement and define their sound; by the end of the decade the Moog synthesizer took a leading place in the sound of emerging progressive rock bands who would dominate rock in the early 1970s.In the 1980s, more commercially oriented synthpop dominated electronic rock. In the new millennium the spread of recording software led to the development of new distinct genres including electroclash, dance-punk and new rave. Technology Experiments in tape manipulation or musique concrète, early computer music and early sampling and sound manipulation technologies paved the way for both manipulating and creating new sounds through technology. The world's first computer to play music was CSIRAC in 1950-1, designed and built by Trevor Pearcey and Maston Beard and programmed by mathematician Geoff Hill. D. Demant, "Why the real thing is essential for telling out stories", in A. Tatnall, ed., History of Computing: Learning from the Past: IFIP WG 9. 7 International Conference, HC 2010, Held as Part of WCC 2010, Brisbane, Australia, September 20–23, 2010, Proceedings, Volume 325 of IFIP Advances in Information and Communication Technology (Melbourne VIC: Springer, 2010), ISBN 3-642-15198-1, p. 14. Early electronic instruments included the theremin, which uses two metal antennas that sense the position of a player's hands and control oscillators for frequency with one hand, and amplitude (volume) to produce an eerie but difficult to manipulate sound. It was used by avant garde and classical musicians in the early twentieth century and was used on a large number of 1940s and 50s science fiction films and suspense.P. Theberge, "Therimin" in J. Shepherd, ed., Continuum Encyclopedia of Popular Music of the World: Volume II: Performance and production (New York, NY: Continuum, 2003), ISBN 0-8264-6322-3, p. 267. Electronic musical synthesizers that could be used practically in a recording studio became available in the mid-1960s, around the same time as rock music began to emerge as a distinct musical genre.J. Stuessy and S. D. Lipscomb, Rock and Roll: its History and Stylistic Development (London: Pearson Prentice Hall, 6th edn., 2008), ISBN 0-13-601068-7, p. 21. The Mellotron, an electro-mechanical, polyphonic sample-playback keyboard, which used a bank of parallel linear magnetic audio tape strips to produce a variety of sounds enjoyed popularity from the mid-1960s.R. Brice, Music Engineering (Oxford: Newnes, 2nd edn., 2001), ISBN 0-7506-5040-0, pp. 108–9. The initial popularity of the Mellotron would be overtaken by the Moog synthesizer, created by Robert Moog in 1964, which produced completely electronically generated sounds which could be manipulated by pitch and frequency, allowing the "bending" of notes and considerable variety and musical virtuosity to be expressed. The early commercial Moog synthesiser was large and difficult to manipulate, but in 1970 Moog responded to its use in rock and pop music by releasing the portable Mini-moog, which was much simpler, easier to use, and proved more practical for live performance.T. Pinch and F. Trocco, Analog Days: The Invention and Impact of the Moog Synthesizer (Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 2004), ISBN 0-674-01617-3, pp. 214–36. Early synthesisers were monophonic (only able to play one note at a time), but polyphonic versions began to be produced from the mid-1970s, among the first being the Prophet-5.Barry R. Parker, Good Vibrations: the Physics of Music (Boston MD: JHU Press, 2009), ISBN 0-8018-9264-3, p. 213. MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) was created in 1982, as an industry-standard protocol that enables electronic musical instruments (synthesizers, drum machines), computers and other electronic equipment (MIDI controllers, sound cards, samplers) to communicate and synchronize with each other. Unlike previous analog devices, MIDI does not transmit an audio signal, but sends an event messages about pitch and intensity, control signals for parameters such as volume, vibrato and panning, cues, and clock signals to set the tempo, allowing the building of more complex music and the integration of different devices.J. Rothstein, MIDI: a Comprehensive Introduction (Madison, MI: A-R Editions, 2nd edn., 1995), ISBN 0-89579-309-1, pp. 9 and 93. History 1960s of the Moody Blues, a pioneer of electronic rock, in 1974]] One of the earliest composers to use electronic instruments in popular music was Joe Meek with the album I Hear A New World (recorded in 1959, but not fully released until 1991),R. Unterberger, Joe Meek / "Overview, Joe Meek & the Blue Men, 'I Hear a New World: An Outer Space Music Fantasy'" , Allmusic, retrieved 12 June 2014. and the 1962 song "Telstar", originally recorded by The Tornados.S. Mason, "Song review: Joe Meek / The Tornados: 'Telstar'", Allmusic, retrieved 12 June 2014. The 1960s saw the utilization of studio techniques and new technologies to achieve unusual and new sounds. Small guitar stomp boxes and various guitar effects are developed which distort or alter the sound quality of the electric guitar in various ways.J. Shepherd, Continuum Encyclopedia of Popular Music of the World: Volume II: Performance and Production (New York, NY: Continuum, 2003), ISBN 0-8264-6322-3, p. 286. The Mellotron was used by multi-instrumentalist Graham Bond from 1965T. Rawlings, Then, Now and Rare British Beat 1960–1969 (London: Omnibus Press, 2002), ISBN 0-7119-9094-8, p. 33. and soon adopted by Mike Pinder of The Moody Blues from 1966 on songs including "Nights In White Satin" and by The Beatles from "Strawberry Fields Forever" (1967).W. Everett, The Foundations of Rock: from "Blue suede shoes" to "Suite: Judy blue eyes" (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2009), ISBN 0-19-531023-3, p. 81. Ian McDonald of King Crimson, Rick Wakeman of Yes and Tony Banks of Genesis also became major Mellotron users at this time, infusing the violin, cello, brass, flute and choir sounds as a major texture in the music of their respective bands.T. Pinch and F. Trocco, Analog Days: The Invention and Impact of the Moog Synthesizer (Harvard University Press, 2004), ISBN 0-674-01617-3, p. 207. The Beach Boys' track "I Just Wasn't Made for These Times" from Pet Sounds (1966) was the first recorded use of a Tannerin on a rock album, and the first rock album to incorporate a Theremin-like instrument. T. Holmes, Electronic and Experimental Music: Technology, Music, and Culture (London: Taylor & Francis, 3rd edn., 2008), ISBN 0-415-95781-8, p. 415. The late '60s also saw the popularization of the Moog synthesizer. Micky Dolenz of The Monkees bought one of the first Moog synthesizers and the band was the first feature it on an album with Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn & Jones Ltd. in 1967, which reached number 1 on the US charts.E. Lefcowitz, The Monkees Tale (San Francisco CA: Last Gasp, 1989), ISBN 0-86719-378-6, p. 48. A few months later, the title track of the Doors' 1967 album Strange Days would also feature a Moog, played by Paul Beaver.T. Pinch and F. Trocco, Analog Days: The Invention and Impact of the Moog Synthesizer (Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 2004), ISBN 0-674-01617-3, p. 120. Walter (later Wendy) Carlos's Switched-On Bach (1968), recorded using a Moog influenced numerous musicians of that era and is one of the most popular recordings of classical music ever made. The sound of the Moog also reached the mass market with Simon and Garfunkel's Bookends in 1968T. Pinch and F. Trocco, Analog Days: The Invention and Impact of the Moog Synthesizer (Harvard University Press, 2004), ISBN 0-674-01617-3, p. 66. and The Beatles' Abbey Road (1969).I. Macdonald, Revolution in the Head: The Beatles Records and the Sixties (London: Vintage, 3rd edn., 2005), ISBN 0-09-952679-4, p. 366n. 1970s performing in St. Petersburg in 2008]] Progressive rock musicians such as Richard Wright of Pink Floyd and Rick Wakeman of Yes were soon using the new portable synthesizers extensively. Other early users included Emerson, Lake & Palmer's Keith Emerson, Pete Townshend, Electric Light Orchestra, Genesis, Return to Forever, and Weather Report. Instrumental prog rock was particularly significant in continental Europe, allowing bands like Kraftwerk, Tangerine Dream, Can and Faust to circumvent the language barrier.P. Bussy, Kraftwerk: Man, Machine and Music (London: SAF, 3rd end., 2004), ISBN 0-946719-70-5, pp. 15–17. Their synthesiser-heavy "Kraut rock", along with the work of Brian Eno (for a time the keyboard player with Roxy Music), would be a major influence on subsequent electronic rock.R. Unterberger, "Progressive Rock", in V. Bogdanov, C. Woodstra and S. T. Erlewine, eds, All Music Guide to Rock: the Definitive Guide to Rock, Pop, and Soul (Milwaukee, WI: Backbeat Books, 3rd edn., 2002), ISBN 0-87930-653-X, pp. 1330–1. In 1972, jazz musician Stan Free, under the pseudonym Hot Butter had a top 10 hit in the United States and United Kingdom with a cover of the 1969 Gershon Kingsley song "Popcorn". It is considered a forerunner to synthpop due to the use of the Moog synthesizer.class=artist|id=p25238|pure_url=yes}} Hot Butter bio by Allmusic The same year, Isao Tomita released the electronic album Electric Samurai: Switched on Rock, which featured Moog synthesizer renditions of contemporary rock songs. Osamu Kitajima's 1974 progressive psychedelic rock album Benzaiten, featuring Haruomi Hosono, utilized a synthesizer, rhythm machine, and electronic drums. The mid-1970s saw the rise of electronic art musicians such as Jean Michel Jarre, Vangelis, and Tomita, who with Brian Eno were a significant influence on the development of new-age music.T. Holmes, Electronic and Experimental Music: Technology, Music, and Culture (London: Routledge, 3rd edn., 2008), ISBN 0-415-95781-8, p. 403. Synthesisers were not universally welcomed by rock musicians in the 1970s. Some bands, including Queen, stated on their album liner notes that they did not use synthesisers.P. Auslander, Liveness: Performance in a Mediatized Culture (London: Taylor & Francis, 2nd edn., 2008), ISBN 0-415-77352-0, p. 83. Similarly, early guitar-based punk rock was initially hostile to the "inauthentic" sound of the synthesiser,S. Borthwick and R. Moy, Popular Music Genres: an Introduction (Edinburgh University Press, 2004), ISBN 0-7486-1745-0, p. 122. but many new wave and post-punk bands that emerged from the movement began to adopt it as a major part of their sound.D. Nicholls, The Cambridge History of American Music (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1998), ISBN 0-521-45429-8, p. 373. The American duo Suicide, who arose from the post-punk scene in New York, utilized drum machines and synthesizers in a strange hybrid between electronics and post punk on their eponymous 1977 album.D. Nobakht, Suicide: No Compromise (London: SAF, 2004), ISBN 0-946719-71-3, p. 136. Together with British bands Throbbing Gristle and Cabaret Voltaire, they moved on to use a variety of electronic and sampling techniques that emulated the sound of industrial production to produce Industrial music. . In April 1977, Cat Stevens' Izitso updated his pop rock and folk rock style with the extensive use of synthesizers, giving it a more synthpop style; "Was Dog a Doughnut" in particular was an early techno-pop fusion track, which made early use of a music sequencer. 1977 was also the year that Ultravox member Warren Cann purchased a Roland TR-77 drum machine, which was first featured in their October 1977 single release "Hiroshima Mon Amour". The ballad arrangement, metronome-like percussion and heavy use of the ARP Odyssey synthesizer was an early attempt to fuse traditional rock with the new musical technology. . The Japanese band Yellow Magic Orchestra pioneered synthpop with their self-titled album (1978) and Solid State Survivor (1979),J. Ankeny, Yellow Magic Orchestra - biography, allmusic with the latter including several early computerized rock songs, such as a mechanized cover version of The Beatles' "Day Tripper" (1965). Also in 1978, the first incarnation of The Human League released their début single "Being Boiled" and Devo moved towards a more electronic sound. Others were soon to follow, including Tubeway Army, a little known outfit from West London, who dropped their punk rock image and jumped on the band wagon, topping the UK charts in the summer of 1979 with the single "Are Friends Electric?". This prompted the singer, Gary Numan to go solo and in the same year he released the Kraftwerk inspired album, The Pleasure Principle and topped the charts for the second time with the single "Cars".J. Miller, Stripped: Depeche Mode (Omnibus Press, 3rd edn., 2008), ISBN 1-84772-444-2, p. 21. 1980s in concert at London's O2 Arena, 2009]] The definition of MIDI and the development of digital audio made the creation of purely electronic sounds much easier.M. Russ, Sound Synthesis and Sampling (Elsevier, 2nd ed., 2004), ISBN 0-240-52105-6, p. 66. This led to the growth of synthpop, by which, particularly through their adoption by the New Romantic movement, synthesizers came to dominate the pop and rock music of the early 80s. Albums such as Devo's Freedom of Choice (1980), Visage's self-titled debut (1980), John Foxx's Metamatic (1980), Gary Numan's Telekon (1980), Ultravox's Vienna (1980), The Human League's Dare (1981), Depeche Mode's Speak & Spell (1981) and Yazoo's Upstairs at Eric's (1982), established a sound that influenced most mainstream pop and rock bands. | archiveurl = http://www.webcitation.org/5x6RaN2Dj| archivedate =10 March 2011}}. The early sound of synthpop was "eerie, sterile, and vaguely menacing", but more commercially orientated bands like Duran Duran adopted dance beats to produce a catchier and warmer sound. They were soon followed into the charts by a large number of bands who used synthesizers to create three-minute pop singles. These included New Romantics who adopted an elaborate visual style that combined elements of glam rock, science fiction and romanticism such as Spandau Ballet, A Flock of Seagulls, Culture Club, ABC, Soft Cell, Talk Talk, B-Movie and the Eurythmics, sometimes using synthesizers to replace all other instruments, S.T. Erlewine Eurythmics - Biography. allmusic, Retrieved 16-2-2014 until the style began to fall from popularity in the mid-1980s. 1990s of Nine Inch Nails in 2008]] This period also saw the rise of artists who combined industrial rock and metal. Ministry and Nine Inch Nails both recorded platinum-selling albums. | archiveurl=http://www.webcitation.org/5wY9ptOw7| archivedate = 16 February 2011}}. | archiveurl= http://www.webcitation.org/5x6XZjepQ| archivedate = 10 March 2011}}. Their success led to mainstream attention other industrial musicians; including Foetus and Coil. The mid-90s was a high point for industrial rock, when, in addition to bands that had been around since the 1980s, newer bands such as KMFDM and Gravity Kills emerged as commercial acts. . 2000s in 2007]] Indietronica, which had begun in the early '90s with bands like Stereolab and Disco Inferno, took off in the new millennium as the new digital technology developed, with acts including Broadcast from the UK, Justice from France, Lali Puna from Germany and The Postal Service, and Ratatat from the US, mixing a variety of indie sounds with electronic music, largely produced on small independent labels. | archiveurl=http://www.webcitation.org/5wYA5an95| archivedate = 16 February 2011}}. . The Electroclash subgenre began in New York at the end of the 1990s, combining synth pop, techno, punk and performance art. It was pioneered by I-F with his track "Space Invaders Are Smoking Grass" (1998), . and pursued by artists including Felix da Housecat, . Peaches, Chicks on Speed and Fischerspooner. Initially Ladytron were labeled as electroclash by some journalists, . but they rejected this tag. It gained international attention at the beginning of the new millennium and spread to scenes in London and Berlin, but rapidly faded as a recognisable genre.J. Harris, Hail!, Hail! Rock 'n' Roll (London: Sphere, 2009), ISBN 1-84744-293-5, p. 78. Dance-punk, mixing post-punk sounds with disco and funk, had developed in the 1980s, but it was revived among some bands of the garage rock/post-punk revival in the early years of the new millennium, particularly among New York acts such as LCD Soundsystem, Liars, The Rapture, and Radio 4, joined by dance-oriented acts who adopted rock sounds such as Out Hud.M. Wood, "Review: Out Hud: S.T.R.E.E.T. D.A.D.", New Music, 107, November 2002, p. 70. In Britain the combination of indie with dance-punk was dubbed new rave in publicity for Klaxons and the term was picked up and applied by the NME to bands . including Trash Fashion, . New Young Pony Club, . Hadouken!, Late of the Pier, Test Icicles . and Shitdisco, forming a scene with a similar visual aesthetic to earlier rave music. . in 2008, originally categorised as electroclash they helped revive interest in synthpop]] Renewed interest in electronic music and nostalgia for the 1980s led to the beginnings of a synthpop revival, with acts including Adult and Fischerspooner. In 2003-4 it began to move into the mainstream with Ladytron, the Postal Service, Cut Copy, the Bravery and The Killers all producing records that incorporated vintage synthesizer sounds and styles which contrasted with the dominant sounds of post-grunge and nu-metal. In particular the Killers enjoyed considerable airplay and exposure and their debut album Hot Fuss (2004) reached the Billboard Top Ten.T. Cateforis, Are We Not New Wave?: Modern Pop at the Turn of the 1980s (University of Michigan Press, 2011), ISBN 0-472-03470-7, pp. 218–9. The Killers, the Bravery and the Stills all left their synthpop sound behind after their debut albums and began to explore classic 1970s rock.T. Cateforis, Are We Not New Wave?: Modern Pop at the Turn of the 1980s (University of Michigan Press, 2011), ISBN 0-472-03470-7, p. 223. Some modern practitioners of metal and hardcore punk subgenres such as post-hardcore and metalcore have been influenced by electronic music. In addition to typical metal and hardcore characteristics, these groups make use of synthesizers, electronically produced rhythms and beats, and auto-tuned vocals. Such groups have been formed in England, The United States, Canada, Brazil, Hong Kong and Czech Republic. The trend has been referred to using the terms electronicore, synthcore, and trancecore, among others. Some recently formed post-hardcore and metalcore bands utilize characteristics of electronica. Sumerian Records notes that "there has been a surplus of 'electronica/hardcore' music as of late". Notable bands that demonstrate a fusion of hardcore punk subgenres and electronic dance music include Abandon All Ships, Attack Attack!, Asking Alexandria, All For A Vision, Enter Shikari, I See Stars Breathe Carolina, Ghost Town and Public Relations. Horse the Band acted so on a somewhat different way by combining hardcore with bitpop and chiptunes called Nintendocore. References Category:Genres Category:Rock music genres Category:Electronic music genres